1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cable end connector, and especially to a cable end connector having removable screws for securing the cable end connector to a complementary connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication and computer technology, high density electrical connectors, for example male and female connectors, are desired to construct a large number of signal transmitting paths between two electronic devices where the male and female connectors are mounted. Latch or screw means are required to keep the male and female connectors mated to resist vibration which may disengage the male connector from the female connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,123 discloses an electrical connector having a pair of moveable latches at opposite sides thereof. Each latch has an elastic means which, when not be pressed, can drive the latch end to engage with a corresponding member of the complementary connector. However, the latch means is not reliable in bad vibration circumstance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,387 discloses a cable end connector having a pair of screws at opposite sides thereof. The screws have threaded heads that are operable to engage with corresponding elements of a complementary connector after the cable end connector mates with the complementary connector. The screws have good performance of resisting vibration. However, as disclosed in the 5,725,387 patent, the screws are molded in a cover, so when the screws become worn, they cannot be replaced by new ones without destroying the cover, therefore, the cable end connector become useless.
Therefore, an improved cable end connector is desired to overcome the above disadvantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector having removable screws for securely joining the cable end connector with a complementary connector.
To obtain the above objects, an electrical connector includes a front housing portion, a rear housing portion engageable with the front housing portion, a contact module sandwiched between the front and rear housing portions and four screws retained by the front and rear housing portions. The front housing portion provides four projections at respective corners thereof and the rear housing portion provides four ear portions at respective corners thereof in accordance with the corresponding projections. Each projection defines a through-hole therethrough and each ear portion defines a U-shaped cutout. Each screw includes a threaded head, an operation end at opposite ends thereof and a pole between the threaded head and the operation end. A ring is formed at a middle section of the pole. The screw is movably received in the through-hole and the cutout when the front housing portion engages with the rear housing portion. The through-hole includes a first segment and a second segment with a shoulder being formed at the conjunction of the first and second segments. The ring has a dimension larger than that of the first segment and the cutout but smaller than the second segment such that the ring is movable between the shoulder and the ear portion. Since the front housing is disengageable from the rear housing portion by simply release the latches of the rear housing portion from the front housing portion, it is very convenient to disassemble the screws from the front and rear housing portions.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.